Logan wants to go home
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: Logan is in California and misses Kendall what shall happen? (Also adopted from MythoBoy.) If you don't like it... oh well i'm not here to entertain only you there are others how do like it.


**Logan's P.O.V**

_I sighed sadly as I collapsed on my bed and started to cry. _'I want to go home!'_ I thought to myself _'I hate this. I hate being here in San Francisco I hate it, hate it, hate it!'_ It's been two weeks since I moved from Minnesota to California. Two weeks since I left my best friends behind. Two weeks since I left Kendall the guy I love behind. I started crying harder _"Oh Kendall I miss you so much!"_ I cried out. I left Minnesota because my dad got promoted and we had to move here and I had to leave James, Carlos, and Kendall behind. _'Oh god Kendall I wish you were here I miss you so much I need you!'_ I think to myself._

'I can't take this anymore!'_ I think to myself. I stand up from my bed and clumsily make my way to my bathroom. I open the medicine cabinet and take out some sleeping pills. _'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.'_ I think to myself as I open the small container drop a handful of pills in my hand and swallow them. I stand there crying in the bathroom holding on to the sink knowing I'll die of overdose. I start getting dizzy my vision blurring. _'I love you Kendall I'm sorry' _I think to myself as I fall to the floor and collapse into darkness._

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_I was in my room on my bed mopping around my eyes red and puffy from crying. I've been crying because Logan is gone, my best friend and the guy I love is gone! It's been two weeks since Logan and his family went to San Francisco, California because Logan's dad got a promotion. I sighed _'Logan I miss you.'_ I thought to myself _'I miss you so much'_, when the phone suddenly rings and since my mom and Katie aren't home I decide to go and answer the phone. I got off of my bed, exited my room, and headed downstairs to answer the phone. I went into the Kitchen and picked up the phone. _"Hello?"

"Kendall is that you?"_ Asked a cracked and broken voice._

"Mrs. Mitchell? Is that you? What's wrong?" _I asked instantly getting worried._

"Oh Kendall thank goodness your there!" _She said._ "Y-you need to come down to San Francisco you, James, and Carlos have to come here please." _She said crying._

"Mrs. Mitchell, please tell me what's wrong?" _I asked her as calmly as I could._

"I-its Logan" _She said crying hysterically now_. "He-he's in the hospital!"

"W-w-w-what?" _I said my voice cracking and tears pooling in my eyes as I fell to my knees in shock._

"H-he's in the hospital, Kendall. Here in San Francisco." She said

"W-what happened?" _I asked._ "Why is he in the hospital?"

"I-I don't know yet." _She said._ "When I got home I couldn't find Logan and when I checked in his bathroom there he was on the floor unconscious. T-the doctors are looking at him right now. I-I'll call you when they tell me something."

"O-ok Mrs. Mitchell, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Oh Kendall thank you so much and Kendall dear?…"

"Yes Mrs. Mitchell?"

"I've already bought and emailed you the plane tickets you just need to print them."

"Ok Mrs. Mitchell, thank you. Bye."

"Bye Kendall."_ She said hanging up._

_I hung up and laid on the kitchen floor crying my eyes out. _'Logan's in the hospital? I just can't believe it what could have happened to him? God Logan I hope you're alright'_ I think to myself as I find the strength to get up off the floor grab the phone to call my mom, James and Carlos and head to the computer in my room to print out the plane tickets._

**Logan's P.O.V**

_I keep hearing voices and a voice calling out to me sounds like Kendall's voice. _'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself _'I'm on something soft and I can hear panicked voices around me did… did something happen?'"Logan, Logan wake up please! You-you have to wake up please, please wake up Logie please wake up I'm begging you wake up!"_Said a broken voice. _'Kendall?' "Logie please wake up." 'It is Kendall's voice! He-he's here with me!' "K-Kendall?"_ I managed to get out as I regained consciousness. I heard a gasp._

"Logan?"

"Kendall?"_ I said as I managed to open my eyes against the bright white lights._

"I'm here Logie, I'm here."_ He said comfortingly._

_I felt pressure on my right hand and as I looked down I saw that Kendall was holding my hand I blushed. _"W-were am I?"_ I asked Kendall._

"You're at San Francisco hospital."_ He said._

"W-what?" _I asked shocked that I'm alive._

"Yeah t-the doctors managed to pump out your stomach just in time"_ He said in a broken voice. When I looked up at his eyes I saw that they were red and puffy and that he had bags under his eyes _"How long have I-"_ I managed to say before he tackled me in a bear hug._

"Oh Logan!"_ He cried out _"I'm so glad you're alive! If-if y-you died I-I don't know w-what I-id do with ou-out you!" _He said with tears now falling rapidly._

_I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a while him crying on my shoulder after he started to calm down I said _"Kendall I-" _but he cut me off._

"Why Logan?"_ He asked_

"Why what?"_ I asked back_

"Why did you try and kill yourself Logan?" _He said. _"Why Logie? Why would you do something like that, Logie? Why?"_ He said starting to cry again._

_"_I-I just-just couldn't take it anymore Kendall. I just I hated being away from James, Carlos, and from you I just could take it anymore I was so sad all the time and I missed you **so much**Kendall and I hated being sad and I was so lonely and the people at school bullied me too so-so I couldn't take it anymore Kendall I-I just couldn't!"_ I said as I burst into tears._

"Sssh, its ok, its ok Logie. I'm here now, ok I'm here."_ He said as he hugged me to try and comfort me. _"Logie."_ He said but I didn't respond I was still crying. _"Logie please look at me."_ I tilted my head up to look him in the eye and what I saw in his eyes was kindness, relief, compassion, and something else that I couldn't identify. _"Logie, I'll always be here with you no matter what and no matter how far we are from each other ok?"_ I nodded my head._

"Kendall-"_ he cut me off again._

"Let me finish. Do you want to know **why** I'll always be here with you?"_ He said looking me straight in the eye._

"Mhmm."

"Well one reason is because were **best friends**and the other reason is because-because **I love you**."_ He said finally._

'I could not believe what Kendall just said. He just said that he, Kendall Knight, loves me!' "Kendall, what?"

"It's true."_ He said as he leaned in and kissed me. _

_I could not believe what was happening, Kendall was kissing me and it felt so good and just so SO right. I kissed him back furiously as did he. He then licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted; he licked the inside of my mouth making me moan. We quickly separated from lack of oxygen. I leaned my forehead against his, both of us breathing heavily. I look into his eyes and I see love in them, love for me the short, smart, and unpopular me. _"Kendall what? What does this mean?"

"It means"_ said Kendall smiling sweetly at me _"That **you** mister, are now**my**boyfriend. If that's alright with you?"

"Yes, yes it's defiantly is alright with me." _I said smiling back at him._

"Good."_ He said as he leaned in to kiss me again._

"I love you."_ I say as he's leaning in._

"I love you too."_ He said as our lips meet in a passionate and heated kiss. And I knew that I would be happy from now on with Kendall by my side._


End file.
